La Nueva Pucca: El amor de la vida de Garu
by CeciliaShepherd
Summary: Garu le ha roto el corazón a Pucca, ella decide irse de la aldea de Sooga, lo necesita para descubrirse a si misma... no a la Pucca que da todo por Garu, si no la que hay detrás de toda esa obseción. Este viaje tardara varios años y regresará a la aldea, no por las razones más comunes.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Como cada día en la aldea de Sooga, Pucca repartía fideos por toda la aldea, siempre con una sonrisa. Ahora se dirigía a la última, la casa de Garu… su amado Garu, ya eran más de 6 años que lo perseguía diariamente, cualquiera se rendiría, obviamente… pero no ella ¿Por qué? Porque lo amaba y tenía la esperanza… no, sabía que él en el fondo (tal vez muy en el fondo) la amaba, aunque sea un poco… y eso era suficiente para Pucca, por ahora.

Con una risita, piso el acelerador y a unos pocos metros se detuvo abruptamente, podía oír murmullos cerca del bosque, era Abyo… "hablando" con Garu, así que para poder sorprender a su amado dejo la entrega de fideos frente a la casa y se acercó sigilosamente.

-Y Garu ¿qué piensas sobre Pucca?-escuchó inesperadamente a Ching, su amiga… luego recordó que ella le había avisado, pero tuvo que negarse a salir a entrenar por las entregas que tenía que hacer.

-Mhmmm-Garu hizo un pequeño ruido mientras buscaba un pequeño gis para escribir en el pizarrón que tenía, cuando lo encontró rápidamente escribió. Escribió apasionadamente, su ceño estaba fruncido, y su mano se movía rápidamente. Pucca estaba ilusionada, era un poco largo lo que él quería decir o escribir, sobre ella… tenía tantas ilusiones de que por fin confesara que él también la amaba.

Pero la realidad era otra.

_"Pienso que es demasiado empalagosa, odio que siempre este interrumpiéndome, tengo cosas que hacer ¡¿Qué simplemente no puede conseguirse una vida lejos de mí?! No entiendo que hice para que esa niña se haya enamorado de mí como una tonta. No me gusta su forma de actuar, es tan tonta y débil, jamás me enamoraría de alguien como ella. ¡Solo la deseo lejos de mi vida!"_

Frío. Un inmenso frío se instaló en el pecho de la joven escondida, lágrimas escocían en sus ojos y su mente repetía sin parar las crueles palabras del muchacho…

Pucca hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… correr, huir de la pesadilla. Dejo una ráfaga de viento a su paso, Abyo y Garu se preguntaban que podía haber sido, mientras Ching rezaba porque no fuera lo que ella creía.

Cuando Pucca llego al restaurante, todos la vieron sorprendidos pero ella corrió como un torbellino a su cuarto. Una vez en él, la imagen de Garu la invadió por todas direcciones, su habitación estaba llena de Garu… de la persona que había roto su corazón de una forma cruel. Con desesperación arranco todas las fotos, todos los recuerdos, todo… su amor, todo tenía que irse de inmediato, todo por su propio bien.

Una vez arrancado todo lo relacionado con… "el innombrable", Pucca se recostó en su cama y espero… solo espero… espero a que las lágrimas cayeran, que las ganas de gritar se volvieran tan grandes que rompería su voto de silencio para siempre, espero a que todo su mundo se destruyera y fue cuando la golpeo… su mundo ya estaba destruido, las lágrimas ya habían caído por todo el pueblo, y su alma ya había gritado desesperada al arrancar todo en su cuarto.

Ya no le quedaba nada, ya había sufrido…

-Y ¿Ahora qué?-se preguntó en voz alta, y se sorprendió… su voz era diferente, era… melodiosa y hasta podría decirse que tenía un toque sensual, algo que definitivamente no tenía cuando comenzó su voto de silencio.

-Ching, no veo porque tu urgencia de venir, Pucca debe estar bien, ya te habrían avisado si no-se quejó Abyo y Pucca se asomó por la ventana para ver como su amiga corría apresurada hacia el restaurante, seguida de Abyo y Garu.

-Porque es mi amiga y… solo quiero saber algo, además ¿no se preocupan por ella?-pregunto deteniéndose un momento para girarse a verlos, ambos tuvieron reacciones diferentes.

Abyo por una parte bajo la cabeza avergonzado y asintió, dando a entender que sí se preocupaba por ella. Garu, por otra parte, negaba fervientemente y luego miraba a su estómago para luego tomar el pequeño pizarrón que llevaba consigo y escribir "Tengo hambre ¿y si comemos aquí?"

-Por mí, está bien. Pero antes, Ching, ve a ver a Pucca ¿sí?-dijo Abyo y Ching rápidamente asintió, mientras Garu rodaba los ojos.

Pucca al ver esto se dio cuenta de algo: A Garu no le importaba ella, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho por él… de hecho, ella lo había salvado incontables veces… ¡Y se atrevió a decirle débil!

-¿Pucca? ¿Puedo pasar?-se oyó la voz de Ching del otro lado de la puerta, Pucca reaccionó de inmediato y su mente trabajo a mil.

En un segundo supo lo que debía hacer, haría a Garu pagar pero por alguna razón, sabía que Ching no debía de enterarse aun de lo que ella había visto, lo mejor era actuar normal. Así que con decisión se limpió la cara y saco fuerzas para sonreír como si nada, al igual que soltar una risita. Salió de inmediato de su cuarto, para que Ching no viera que había quitado todos sus posters de Garu.

-¿Todo bien?-Pucca asintió alegre y Ching pudo respirar tranquila. Pucca no había oído nada y estaba bien-Bueno, Garu, Abyo y yo vamos a comer ¿vienes?

Pucca negó de inmediato

-¿Por qué no?-Pucca fingió que le dolía el estómago, Ching lo entendió y se despidió de ella.

-Porque no lo puedo ver, no aun… Aprenderá una lección y yo me liberare… lo juro-susurró Pucca en la soledad de la habitación.


	2. ¿Hasta luego o Hasta nunca?

**Capítulo 1:**

Pucca se levantó temprano el día siguiente e hizo sus maletas, tenía un muy buen plan que llevar a cabo.

-Pucca, aquí está tu desayuno-sus tíos entraron a su cuarto y vieron que Pucca estaba cerrando la última maleta

-Gracias tíos y buenos días-dijo ella con alegría, aunque era fingida… no podía ser feliz por el momento, pero lo sería, estaba segura. Sus tíos estaban totalmente sorprendidos por oírla hablar.

-¿A-acaso Pucca acaba de hablar o me estoy volviendo loco?-pregunto el tío Dumpling

-No se están volviendo locos, estoy hablando-sonrió la chica

-Pero… eso significaría que… ¡Garu también está hablando!-exclamó Ho emocionado

-No, él no ha roto su voto de silencio aún, yo sí

-Entonces… ¿te has rendido?-pregunto Linguini y Pucca asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque él me odia ¿de acuerdo? Ayer que fui a entregarle su comida y escuché que estaba en el bosque practicando con Abyo y Ching… ellos le preguntaron qué pensaba de mí y él… él…-respiro profundamente, calmando las inmensas ganas de llorar y siguió- él escribió que le molestaba enormemente, que era una tonta y débil…

-¿Débil tú, Pucca?-preguntaron sorprendidos

-Es lo que él piensa y yo… bueno ¿para qué mentir? Estoy destrozada y creo que necesito un tiempo alejada

-Sí… creo también que es lo mejor, pero ¿a dónde irás?

-A donde el viento me lleve, tomare el primer avión que salga… y la próxima semana haré lo mismo, y así… explorare todos los lugares que pueda. Todo con algunos ahorros que estuve haciendo-explicó Pucca

-¿Para qué eran los ahorros originalmente?-preguntó Ho

-Para mi boda-dijo la chica simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora tomare una ducha y me cambiare para ir al aeropuerto

-¿No le avisaras a Ching o a Abyo?-preguntó Linguini

-No, pero cuando vengan a buscarme ustedes solo dirán que me fui, que no saben las razones ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los chefs

-Son cosas mías, solo… prométanme que lo harán, que no le dirán a nadie mis razones

-Bien, solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto-dijo tío Dumpling

Pucca se duchó y decidió soltarse el cabello, después de todo, solo lo llevaba así para combinarlo con el de Garu, también rebusco entre su ropa pero todo era negro y rojo… nunca se había dado cuenta o molestado por este hecho, pero ahora que quería algo diferente que marcara una nueva etapa, no lo hallaba. Finalmente se rindió y tomo una blusa negra, aunque ella hubiera preferido algo azul o un poco diferente, era mejor pasar desapercibida por ahora, lo combino con sus mallas favoritas y un abrigo largo negro.

Pucca se miro en el espejo y no podía ver nada más que una atractiva joven con el corazón roto, porque eso era. Una joven muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera, su cabello suelto le remarcaba el rostro pálido hermosamente, tanto que parecía una obra de arte, con sus ojos azules brillantes pero no de felicidad, brillaban de forma diferente ese día, ahora estaban condenadamente tristes. La chica no se entretuvo más mirándose y tomo su ligera maleta de mano, no llevaba mucho, solo lo esencial, casi no llevaba ropa, toda la dejaba porque siempre la compraba pensando en si le gustaría a Garu.

Suspirando y poniéndose unos lentes de sol, bajo las escaleras del restaurante y vio como sus tíos ya preparaban todo para los clientes del desayuno. Nadie noto su presencia, sus tíos solo inclinaron levemente su cabeza al verla pasar, Dada la miro confundido y ella solo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente, él la había visto llorar por Garu casi tantas veces como Ching lo había hecho.

-Lamento no poder despedirme apropiadamente de los demás, los extrañare tanto como a ti, cuídate Dada-susurró Pucca para luego separarse y salir casi corriendo del local, dejando a un rubio totalmente en shock.

Pucca iba tan apresurada que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento muchísimo-se disculpó Pucca a la vez que se levantaba -No me fije por donde iba-sonrió ella sin ganas recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente del suelo

-Mmm-se escuchó un asentimiento masculino, de inmediato Pucca levanto la cara sorprendida, encontrándose con Garu, que le miraba curioso.

-¡Garu, deberías tener más cuidado! Lo siento tanto por mi amigo, señorita… usted debe ser una turista y por ello no debe saber lo de mi amigo Garu, él hizo un voto de silencio-interrumpió Abyo

-Sí, sí, pero te advierto chica, él ya esta apartado-dijo Ching en tono de advertencia

-Ya me lo han dicho-Pucca decidió seguir con el jueguito- una molesta chica, Pucca creo

-Mhm-asintió fervientemente Garu, algo que hirió a Pucca profundamente. Ching iba a responder furiosa a la extraña, pero esta se le adelanto.

-En realidad no creo que Pucca sea molesta, después de todo por lo que me han contado, ella solo da su amor sin condición… solo quería saber si lo que dicen era cierto, después de todo lo es. Como sea, no me interesa eso, solo creo que alguien con una pisca de honor respeta a quien le da su amor, pero veo que… Garu-pronunció su nombre de una forma despectiva que le impresiono hasta a ella misma- no piensa lo mismo. De todas maneras, eso a mi me da igual, ya me iba

-¿Ya se iba?-preguntó Abyo de inmediato mientras Garu estaba rojo de furia, se habían atrevido a insultar su honor

-Sí, estaba saliendo al aeropuerto justamente-dijo Pucca y tan pronto termino de decirlo, se dirigió a la calle donde ya la esperaba el taxi que ya había llamado, subió su maleta, pero antes de subirse, se giro y vio que los tres jóvenes seguían viéndola sorprendidos.

-¡Hasta luego, Ching y Abyo! ¡Los extrañare mucho!-gritó mientras sonreía y antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, Pucca ya había subido al taxi y este ya había arrancado.

-¿Pero qué…?-se preguntaron Ching y Abyo, cuando la puerta del restaurant se abrió bruscamente mostrando a un rubio exaltado

-¿La vieron? ¿Ya se fue?-pregunto a los chicos

-¿Dada? ¿De quien hablas?-preguntó Ching mientras lo detenía por los hombros, el rubio trataba de zafarse pero no lo lograba

-¡Pues de quién más! ¡De Pucca! ¡Ella solo bajo con el cabello suelto y vestida de negro, luego se despidió y ya!

-¿P-Pucca?-repitió Abyo sorprendido

-¡Sí! ¡Pucca! ¡Díganme que alcanzaron a hacerla entrar en razón o algo!-pidió un desesperado Dada

-No-nosotros hablamos c-con ella, pero no sabíamos que era Pucca-contestó Ching shockeada

-Dios, ya debe estar en el aeropuerto, tal vez la alcancemos-sugirió Dada, pero Garu lo detuvo de inmediato. Tenía la oportunidad de librarse de esa mocosa de una vez por todas y no iba a dejar que ese rubio le quitara eso-¡Quítate, con un demonio, Garu!

-Mmm-respondió el negando

-No es mi problema que tu no la quieras, ella es el corazón de esta aldea y no lo vamos a perder por tu estúpido egoísmo-replico Dada cada vez más enojado

-Pero… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Pucca?-preguntó Abyo

-Pues porque…-dudó unos segundos-… ella es como mi hermana, la he consolado miles de veces cuando lloraba desconsoladamente, es mi mejor amiga y no la voy a perder-respondió más calmado, pero luego checó su reloj- Es tarde, el primer vuelo ya salió y ella seguramente compró un boleto… se fue

Dada regresó cabizbajo a trabajar, Abyo y Ching todavía trataban de entender lo que había pasado, mientras Garu sonreía de oreja a oreja aunque algo muy en su interior le molestaba, era algo insignificante, pero algo al fin. El chico miro al horizonte pudo ver el avión despegando

-Hasta nunca, Pucca-susurró el muchacho feliz

-Hasta nunca, Garu-dijo la chica que estaba sentada en el avión, observando por la ventana desaparecer el que fue su hogar por tantos años. Ahora mismo se dirigía a un lugar Hawaii, al parecer era muy divertido y relajante, algo que ella necesitaba enormemente.


	3. ¿Porqué?

**Capítulo 2:**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente en la aldea de Sooga, pero para todos los habitantes algo era diferente, algo ilógico… todo parecía más gris, aun los días soleados no parecían llenos de vida como antes, las personas parecían un poco más decaídas, las sonrisas ya no eran tan brillantes, las flores no olían igual, hasta las comidas sabían diferente. Todos en la aldea podían notarlo y un joven ninja no era la excepción.

Un extraño gruñido salió del pecho del guapo ninja, no lo podía entender. ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan diferente de hace unas semanas? ¿Por qué la aldea se empeñaba en recordarle que algo faltaba? ¿Por qué sus amigos no podían superarlo de una vez? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera Tobe tenía ánimos para vengarse de él? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía haber puesto una pausa a la felicidad? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué él seguía buscando cualquier señal de esa niña de ojos azules, ya no con molestia, si no con desesperación?

No había una explicación más obvia para casi todas las preguntas que el hecho de que Pucca se haya ido, había cambiado la vida de todos. Pero ¡se supone que él debe estar feliz! Ahora puede entrenar todo lo que quiera sin verse interrumpido, podía recuperar su honor sin contratiempos, podía ser libre de caminar por la aldea sin temor de ser atacado a besos… besos muy muy suaves y tiernos.

¿¡Pero que estaba pensando?! ¡Sus besos no eran suaves y tiernos! ¡Se los daba a la fuerza!

-Miau-el maullido de su gato llamó su atención, se había quedado mirando al vacío por un tiempo. Garu se levantó sin ganas, no quería entrenar por ahora, las últimas semanas lo había hecho incansablemente y ahora solo quería ver a sus amigos, comer unos fideos y… normalmente correría de Pucca. Esa había sido su rutina por tantos años, pero hasta ahora notaba algo, en los últimos meses la chica simplemente había dejado de atraparlo… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ella lo perseguía a diario, pero había dejado de tumbarlo y besarlo. Garu dudaba mucho que él se hubiera vuelto más rápido, el cambio fue repentino y él no lo había notado por el alivio que sentía cada vez al verse librado de una avalancha de besos.

¿Acaso Pucca había planeado esto desde antes?

Garu sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que parar de inmediato de pensar en ella, no debía hacerlo… se sentía mal al hacerlo ahora, era extraño, pero una parte de él parecía indignarse que ahora que se fue pensara en ella más que cuando ella estaba siempre apoyándole.

Mientras el joven cruzaba la aldea, se dio cuenta de muchas chicas sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. Esto le molesto enormemente, si no había tenido tiempo para Pucca (que era mil veces mejor que ellas) ¿Por qué pensaban que él les haría caso?

Se detuvo en seco al analizar sus pensamientos ¿Pensaba él que Pucca era mejor que ellas? Bueno, obviamente lo era, tenía mejores habilidades que todas ellas, tenía un rostro angelical que solo pudo apreciar una vez realmente, ese día que ella se fue… Garu jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y se negaba a siquiera admitirlo él mismo, pero cuando chocó con ella y la había visto, pensó que definitivamente era la más hermosa chica que había visto, su voz también era muy dulce además de esa sonrisa amable, aunque algo triste. Él había estado maravillado en un principio al ver que ella pensaba que Pucca también era una molestia, pero cuando supo su trampa se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era y aun cuando insulto su honor, una parte de él jamás dejo de recordarle lo atractiva y sensual que se veía con esa expresión de desprecio en el rostro, aunque le hubiera gustado más verla dirigida a otra persona… y bueno, aunque él lo niegue mil veces, la verdad es que pudo imaginarla sin problemas como su novia, su esposa... pero era Pucca y lo peor, era que por más que se esforzara de que ese hecho le quitara toda admiración o plan romántico por la chica, no hacía más que lo contrario. A Garu le agradaba la idea de que la chica que él había imaginado para compartir su vida no fuera una extraña, si no Pucca.

-¡Garu!-se oye el grito sorprendido de Abyo, que al principio no había reconocido a su amigo ya que él siempre parecía ser el menos afectado por la ida de Pucca y cuando lo había visto parado en la calle con la mirada perdida, se parecía bastante a cualquier admirador secreto de Pucca (Que vaya que tenía muchos, solo que no se habían declarado porque la chica obviamente solo tenía ojos para Garu)

-Mmm-dijo a modo de saludo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, luego reprendía su marcha.

-Amigo, no te he visto en semanas… y si ya sé que debí visitarte, pero tenía que consolar un poco a Ching, ella está mal porque Pucca se haya ido pero apenas fuimos al restaurant sus tíos nos dieron una carta que ella había dejado, eso tranquilizo muchísimo a Ching, aunque no me dejo verla-Garu tan solo asintió- ¿Y a dónde vas?- Garu señalo el restaurant al final de la calle- Oh, genial, yo también iba para allá, no he desayunado.

Ambos amigos entraron por las grandes puertas rojas y se sentaron en una mesa, Abyo seguía hablando de alguna batalla que seguramente jamás ocurrió, pero no volvió a tocar el tema de Pucca, algo que Garu agradeció enormemente… simplemente no sabía como lidiar con sus pensamientos recientes y no estaba seguro de poder afrontar la realidad oculta bajo todo, aun.

**Río de Janeiro, Brasil:**

En uno de los brazos de la famosa estatua "Cristo Redentor" se encontraba una chica hermosa de tez blanca, ojos azul zafiro, cabello negro como la noche recogido de una coleta simple y con varios mechones sueltos, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la ciudad de Río que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando vino por el carnaval acompañada por casi toda la aldea. Ahora estaba ahí por motivos muy diferentes. Había estado dos semanas en Hawái y es que era tan maravilloso, tan relajante y tan divertido que Pucca no lo pudo evitar. Rápidamente aprendió lo básico del idioma y se adaptó fácilmente, conoció a muchas personas nuevas, chicos en especial pero no estaba interesada en una relación por el momento. Luego de haber decidido que ya no había más para ella que hacer, decidió tomar de nuevo el primer vuelo que alcanzara, este la llevo de regresó a Brasil y ahí se había quedado una semana, conociendo y viendo sitios diferentes a la última vez.

Mientras miraba el cielo estrellado se preguntó cómo estaría todo en la aldea ¿Seguirían todos con sus vidas normalmente? ¿Ching habrá leído ya su carta? ¿Abyo la estará consolando? ¿Dada la extrañara como sus tíos? Y luego llegó la pregunta que había tratado de evitar ¿Qué estaría haciendo Garu?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en él, ya no. Era parte de su pasado amoroso ahora, estaba tratando de descubrir que había en ella debajo del amor que profesaba por Garu y pensando en él, no ayudaba mucho a su objetivo.

Suspiro y sonrió a la hermosa ciudad, era hora de irse a donde el viento la llevara. Tomo su pequeño bolso para luego saltar de la estatua y caer en sus dos pies como si hubiera sido un pequeño salto, miro su ropa para comprobar que estaba bien acomodada y efectivamente, su nuevo blusa azul de tirantes y pantalón negro seguían en perfectas condiciones. Se dirigió al aeropuerto, esperando que el próximo vuelo no la llevara a ningún lugar helado.


	4. La realización

**Capítulo 2:**

Los días seguían pasando y el ninja pelinegro no podía estar peor, según él. Estaba igual de mal que todos en la aldea hace unas semanas, aunque todos parecían haber hecho un acuerdo sobre tratar de sobrellevar los días lo mejor que pudieran y lo estaban logrando poco a poco, pero todos sabían que siempre faltaría cierta chispa que solo una muchacha podría traer de vuelta.

-Garu, lamento llegar tarde… ya sabes estaba ocupado con eh… las chicas del pueblo, necesitaban de mi ayuda y yo, pues, no pude negarme-dijo un poco apenado el chico  
>-Mmmm-gruño Garu. Después hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y volvió con lo que hacia antes.<br>-Eh… ¿Garu? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Abyo al ver que Garu se quedaba viendo al bosque, sin ningún punto en específico. Garu solo le indico que tenía que callarse.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
>-Mmmm-volvió a gruñir el ninja, ahora un poco molesto<br>-¿Meditaras? ¡¿De nuevo?! ¡No has hecho otra cosa durante dos semanas!-le reclamo Abyo y otro gruñido salió de la boca de Garu.- Es que no lo entiendo ¿qué buscas?

Garu al oír esto se pregunto lo mismo. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Paz interior? ¿Honor? ¿Qué? No lo sabía, pero había algo dentro de él, algo que le decía casi a gritos que tenía que descubrir. Cada día que pasaba sin hacerlo era una verdadera tortura. Su pecho se sentía pesado, como si cada latido de su corazón doliera. Su cabeza dolía, sus ojos y sentidos siempre estaban alertas para cualquier señal… cualquier señal de ella. Su risa, su olor, su figura, su cabello, sus ojos ¡Algo! Pero aun así, no sabia que es lo que buscaba.

Gruñendo de nuevo, ya que parecía ser lo único que podía articular últimamente, corrió a Abyo. Él se fue algo enojado, pero entendía que su amigo estaba sufriendo por Pucca y lo peor era que el no lo sabía. Tal vez eso era lo que estaba buscando con tanta meditación. Tal vez buscaba porqué sufría tanto sin razón aparente.

Abyo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

Garu no sabía lo que le esperaba. Abyo estaba cien por ciento seguro que pronto hallaría porque tanto sufrimiento y se sorprendería mucho al saberlo. También sufriría mucho, pero nunca más de lo que Pucca sufrió por él.

Él lo sabía. Sabía cuánto Pucca había sufrido al leer las palabras crueles con las que se expresó de ella. A él también le había dejado una carta en secreto.

El chico supiro mientras seguía caminando en dirección de la casa de Ching. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a tener lastima por su amigo. Él mismo sabía lo que era el amor (claro que lo sabía, si se dirigía a la casa de su amor), también sabía del dolor del amor no correspondido… pero no podía ni imaginar el dolor del amor que una vez fue correspondido y luego perdido. Tendría que apoyar mucho a Garu para que no cometiera una estupidez.

Mientras Abyo se preocupaba por su amigo, este solo trataba de concentrarse para empezar a meditar. Una vez estando relajado y calmado, comenzó de nuevo a buscar en su interior que le pasaba. Ya había buscado en todo los aspectos físicos, no había nada de malo con su cuerpo. Su salud estaba en perfecto estado. Entonces ahora tendría que arriesgarse por terreno más peligroso: Los Sentimientos.

Garu comenzó a explorar dentro de su mente, caminado de aquí a allá investigando, observando. Había muchos sentimientos que ni siquiera él sabía que existían, todo parecía perfectamente en orden. Los pasillos por los que pasaba estaban llenos de diferentes puertas con los nombres de los sentimientos, una vez hace tiempo, se había arriesgado a abrir una: el cariño. Encontró ahí a todos sus amigos, a su familia y a varios conocidos. Por ello sabía que detrás de cada puerta se encontraba el dueño de esos sentimientos.

Decidiendo que todo estaba perfecto y en orden, decidió dar la vuelta y regresar. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso de regreso, algo en el rabillo de su ojo capto su atención. Volteo a ver y le impresiono ver que era una puerta de color negro, el pomo era dorado con forma de corazón y no tenía ningún letrero. Garu estaba extrañado, él jamás había visto esa puerta ni ninguna que no tuviera un letrero. Intrigado, se acercó a ella y tomo el pomo, trato de abrirlo pero este parecía no querer cooperar. Por más fuerza que usaba, nada servía. Suspirando se dijo que tenía que pensar con lógica, esta era su mente y por tanto él debía tener acceso a todo.

Concentro todas sus fuerzas en abrir la puerta y volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Bufo molesto y apenas iba a golpear la pared, se dio cuenta que algo había en su mano. Confundido miro su palma y encontró una llave del mismo tono que el pomo. Decía en letras pequeñas "Cuando estés preparado" Pues aunque no lo estuviera, Garu era curioso y quería ver que había detrás. Metió la llave y la giro suavemente. La puerta de inmediato se abrió suavemente.

Garu silenciosamente paso y se quedó de piedra cuando miro al frente.

En una cama de corazón estaban sentadas dos chicas. En un lado estaba Pucca con su habitual conjunto rojo y negro junto con unas ondangas. En el otro estaba una chica con los cabellos sueltos en ondas, ojos zafiro increíbles, saco negro y jeans negros… también Pucca. La primera le sonreía emocionada, la otra sin ganas.

-¿P-pero qué?-preguntó el ninja confundido  
>-¿Qué? Muy simple Garu, nosotras estamos aquí…-empezó la Pucca con el cabello suelto, levantándose de la cama, se cruzó de brazos y lo vio de manera fría.<br>-…porque nosotras somos dueñas de un sentimiento tuyo, el más fuerte que has tenido…-siguió la primer Pucca con miel en la voz  
>-… el sentimiento más valioso…-siguió la segunda<br>-…tu amor-completaron al unísono con tonos totalmente diferentes.  
>-¿M-mi a-a-amor? P-pero eso es imp-posible ¡Yo no las amo!-afirmo Garu tratando de convencerse, pero se arrepintió apenas vio la cara de tristeza que la primera Pucca, la dulce e inocente ponía. La segunda Pucca entonces lo miro de una forma sombría<br>-Piensa con lógica por una vez, Garu. Esta es tu mente, tu subconsciente y a él no le puedes mentir. Niégalo todo lo que quieras, júralo cuantas veces te plazca pero esta es la verdad. Tu estás enamorado de mí, de mis dos partes y de cuantas partes pueda tener. Me deseas y me quieres solo a tu lado. Hoy en día eres miserable cada día de tu vida porque sabes que me amas, que amabas que te besara y declarara mi amor por ti de incontables maneras. Te sientes desdichado por las palabras que dije antes de irme y lo peor para ti es que sabes perfectamente la razón de que dije todo eso…  
>-Déjalo en paz, no está listo-interrumpió la otra Pucca- O por lo menos, se un poco más dulce<br>-Ama esta parte de mi por ser fría y sensual, te dejo a ti la dulzura  
>-Estoy listo para cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir-aclaró el ninja mientras seguía tratando alejar todo lo que se le había dicho.<br>-Oh, por supuesto-sonrió cínicamente la chica de cabello suelto- Tu sabes cuál fue la razón por la que me fui tan enojada, tan herida y tan triste  
>-Porque… ¿estabas hormonal?-intentó adivinar Garu, la primera Pucca río ante su respuesta mientras la segunda solo se tensaba<br>-En absoluto, de hecho fue por… tu culpa  
>-¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?<br>-¿No puedes recordar el día anterior a mi ida? ¿No puedes recordar las horribles palabras que escribiste sobre mi?  
>-Ni siquiera estabas presente-se defendió Garu<br>-¿No? Piensalo mejor. Ese día pediste fideos de ya-yang a tu casa que, misteriosamente, jamás llegaron. Además, cuando lo escribiste eran alrededor de las 6:30 y siempre dejo tu casa al final por ser la más alejada. Siempre llegó alrededor de seis y media o siete. ¡Qué gran coincidencia! ¿No lo crees? Por no mencionar…  
>-Detente, sabes que no esta preparado-interrumpió la primera Pucca<br>-¡Estoy preparado!-exclamo Garu  
>-¿Lo ves? Esta preparado-sonrió de nuevo la segunda Pucca- Como decía, aun queda una pequeña clave. Después de que escribiste lo que pensabas sobre mi hubo una gran ráfaga de aire ¿no es cierto? Además, se dirigía a la ciudad y ese día no hubo ni una sola brisa más que esa tan… misteriosa.<br>-¿E-eras tu?-preguntó Garu tembloroso  
>-Eso tienes que descubrirlo tu, pero las fechas coinciden. ¿Por qué otra razón me iria de la nada y yo te hablaría con desprecio e ira?<br>-Oh Dios mío, te… te fuiste por mi culpa-dijo el ninja abatido  
>-Así es, me fui porque ya no soportaba el daño que me hacias, no soportaba tus humillaciones y el hecho de sentir que jamás me corresponderías por pensar tan mal de mi, me hicieron alejarme de ti hasta Dios sabe dónde<br>-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-dijo Garu arrepentido  
>-No sirve de nada eso ahora, me he ido para tal vez nunca volver.<br>-¡No puedes!  
>-¿Por qué no?<br>-No puedes porque te amo-dijo Garu, aun cuando no podía creer lo que decía.  
>-Disculpa ¿Tu qué?-preguntó la primera Pucca hablando después de un tiempo<br>-Q-que te amo-repitió y de alguna forma eso se sintió tan cierto, en el fondo sabia que por primera vez decía lo que en verdad sentía. Era un gran peso de encima menos. Vio como la primera Pucca chillaba emocionada y se abalanzaba a él.

Esta vez en lugar de evitar su abrazo o alejarla, la tomo por la cintura y hundio su cara en el cuello de la chica, sintiéndola todo lo que podía.

-Dí que me amas-suplicó el chico y antes de que ella contestara la segunda Pucca le arrebato a la chica de entre sus brazos  
>-Jamás, eso te lo ganaras tu solo. Esperaras si quieres alguna vez oír mi voz decir esas dos palabras dirigidas a ti. Ahora vete, has descubierto lo que querías.<br>-¡No! ¡La quiero a ella!-se quejó Garu, pero algo ya lo estaba arrastrando afuera del cuarto. La puerta se cerro y paso por los pasillos siendo arrastrado hasta volver a la luz blanca.

Después de horas y horas de meditación, Garu volvió a sus 5 sentidos completamente. Abrió los ojos recordando su experiencia vivida en su mente.  
>-Yo amo a Pucca-susurró, rompiendo su voto de silencio… aun cuando no había ni un testigo y tampoco había recuperado su honor. Él mismo se impresiono por ello, pero supo que fue por la razón correcta... Pucca merecía eso y más, solo que ahora no podía demostrárselo. Garu suspiro abatido mientras se preguntaba donde estaría Pucca en ese momento.<p>

**Dispur, Assam, India:**

Una joven de cabello negro como la noche recogido en una simple trenza caminaba por las calles desde hace horas, viendo, probando y conociendo. Todo era maravilloso y a la vez un poco intimidante, había tanta gente pero siguió adelante explorando. Pronto atrajo la mirada amable de algunos y llena de deseo de otros, las segundas las ignoró aunque sabía que tenían razones para mirarla así. Su cuerpo era realmente hermoso, tenia las curvas correctas en los lugares correctos y además, por el cálido clima llevaba unos pantalones cortos verdes y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

Después de un par de horas más encontró un lugar donde pasar la noche por solo un par de monedas. Ya en la comodidad de su pequeño cuarto que solo contaba con una cama un poco incomoda, se dispuso a dormir y por primera vez en semanas, sin pensar en cierto ninja muy lejos de ella.


End file.
